Faded
by Don'tTrustMyImagination
Summary: An illness and a life debt will change Harry forever. When it comes to saving his life, can he trust the only person capable of helping to do the right thing?
1. Pain

**WARNING: This is set after Goblet of Fire but after that I am taking many liberties with the story line. Basically, disregard everything after that point.**

 **This is a SLASH story. It will eventually be Harry/Draco. If you don't like this please don't continue reading. For those of you that do keep reading, I'll post updated warnings when needed but for now, just expect physical/mental abuse and lots of confusion on Harry's behalf.**

 **I'm working on this as an exercise in clearing my mind so that I don't make my own original fiction a convoluted mess! But this story has been in the works for almost five years! I already have quite a lot written so I'll be posting regularly, you don't have to worry about me falling off the face of the planet.**

 **Chapter One: Pain**

"Aarghh!"

Harry screamed into his pillow, scared that he might wake the Dursley's but unable to hold it in any longer. He was burning from the inside out, the pain in his chest had started as a dull ache that morning while he was out in the garden weeding, and as the day had past it had gotten worse, turning from a twinge that annoyed him into a hot, burning sensation he couldn't escape.

He had snuck into the medicine cabinet and stolen a couple of painkillers and drunk a glass of icy water, he had even tried breaking into the cupboard under the stairs to retrieve his wand, hoping he might be able to figure out something that would help, but his Aunt Petunia had caught him and sent him to his room. Now he was curled up on his bed, scared and hurting.

He moaned quietly, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Another stab of pain spread through his gut and he heaved, feeling the contents of his stomach swirling, he vomited over the side of his bed, gasping as the acid burned his throat and clogged his nose. "Ohh…"

He rolled onto his back, squeezing his eyelids shut and panted, he could feel himself hyperventilating as he tried to breathe through another explosion of pain. He screamed and his uncle screamed back.

"BOY!" His bedroom door flew open and his uncle was upon him, dragging him off the bed. "If you don't shut up now, I'll shut you up for good! You're keeping our good household awake and if you wake up our neighbours so help me you will regret it!"

Harry cried out as Uncle Vernon belted him over the head, just as pain lanced down his side and he passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up to his Aunt Petunia's face hovering over his. She clicked her tongue at him as he opened his eyes and handed him his glasses. "You've really made him mad this time, boy. He knocked you around good, what on earth were you thinking, crying out and thrashing around at three in the morning?" She brought a flannel to his forehead and patted it on his skin, the sharp twinge that followed told Harry there must be a cut there.

"Aunt Petunia, what are you doing?" Why was she tending to his bruises?

Her nostrils flared and she glared at him, "I'm cleaning you up, we can't afford to take you to the hospital and it's apparent that you were in a lot of pain. I've checked you over and you don't have a fever, I can't find anything wrong with you so I expect you up in time to make lunch." She got to her feet abruptly and dropped the flannel. Harry watched her walk out the door, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

He closed his eyes and sighed, taking a mental catalogue of himself, he felt achy, like his muscles had been working too hard, but otherwise the debilitating pain from the night before was gone. What was happening to him? This was the third bout of mysterious pain since the summer holidays started six weeks ago. It would come upon him suddenly, and seemed to stem from nowhere, this time had been the worst, he really thought he wouldn't be able to handle the pain this time around.

He contemplated sending a letter to Hermione for the thousandth time, if anyone knew what was going on, she would, but he knew if he told her she would panic and start stressing about his welfare. It would be best, he thought, to wait until he got back to Hogwarts and then scour the library himself.

He rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head, thoroughly exhausted. He would work this out, but after a nap.

 **Hi guys, this is only a small chapter, just to introduce you to the story, the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days, and you can expect at least one chapter a week after that. I hope you all really enjoy this, and please, leave a review letting me know if you do, or if you don't! Let me know what you think I should improve on.**


	2. Glamour Me

**Welcome to Chapter Two!**

 **Glamour Me**

Harry looked in the mirror and sighed, pushing his fingers into the bags under his eyes and pulling at the skin. It was September 1st and he was about to head to platform 9 and ¾ using a portkey that Headmaster Dumbledore had given him at the end of the year.

Dumbledore had debated the idea of sending a guard to collect him but Harry had baulked, it would be hard enough coming back after all the attention the Triwizard Tournament had showered on him, turning up to the Hogwarts express under heavy guard wouldn't help him keep a low profile. But there were hundreds of kids popping in and out of the platform with portkeys, Harry would only be one more student.

He had endured two more attacks in the last weeks of the holidays and it had taken a visible toll. He had lost weight, and his skin was pale. His Uncle had lost his temper during the last bout, when he had dropped a plate of spaghetti all over the dinner table during serving. The cut slowly healing just above his left eyebrow was the last remnants of the beating he had received.

Harry worried now, that Hermione and Ron's sharp eyes would notice the change in his appearance immediately, he would need to cast a glamour as soon as possible. He checked his watch and grabbed Hedwig's cage, tucking it under his arm and taking the handle of his school case. It had been returned to his room half an hour previously by Uncle Vernon, with a venomous glare of warning accompanying it.

He picked the golden button that would serve as his portkey up from his bedside table and took a deep breath. A moment later all the air was sucked from his lungs as he felt a sharp tug in his navel.

The platform was bustling with activity. The pop of portkeys and crack of apparition mingled with the loud chatter of hundreds of kids calling goodbye to parents and siblings and saying hello to friends. Harry made his way briskly to the train, trying to ignore the trail of gazes that followed him, he needed to find an empty compartment and cast a glamour before Ron and Hermione found him.

Kids were running up and down the corridor, shouting at each other and smiling. Harry weaved through them, glancing into each compartment he passed to find one that was unoccupied. He was halfway down the train before he found one, he slipped in and stowed his case, locking the door before he pulled out his wand and traced it down his face, a warmth followed the trail of his wand and he checked his reflection in the window, it wasn't the best mirror but it showed the cut had disappeared and his colour was a little warmer.

He sighed in relief and flicked the lock, just in time for Neville to come barrelling in. "Hi Harry! Do you mind if we sit here?" Harry shook his head, looking around for the we, Seamus and Dean trailed in a moment later and Harry smiled.

"Hi guys, how were your holidays?"

Dean stowed his trunk and took the window seat, propping himself up cross legged, "it was alright, we went camping and I got a new owl, her name's Shelly." He gestured to the empty cage he had brought in with him, "she likes to fly off and explore but she'll find her way back when we get going."

Seamus flung himself down in the seat next to Dean, "me Mam and I visited the family. It was loud, it was terrifying, and I think I need another holiday!" He announced with a sigh.

Neville laughed and turned to Harry, "how was your holidays, mate?"

Harry felt himself pale as he realised he would be lying, "it was alright, nothing new or interesting to report. I hope Shelly and Hedwig will get along." He nodded at Dean, settling back into his seat. "Anyone seen Hermione and Ron?"

Seamus nodded, "they're in the Prefect's compartment, when I went passed it was only them and Draco Malfoy already there, Ron looked like Hermione was holding him back from leaping across the table they've got in there." Seamus shook his head, "it's not gonna be pretty when they have to patrol the corridors together."

Harry grimaced at the thought and changed the subject, trying not to think about the twinge of pain that trailed down his right arm.

Hermione and Ron joined them just as the sky was darkening outside. They had just changed into their school robes and were eating the last of the sweets they had gotten from the trolley. Ron stormed in, his mouth pulled down into a frown as he mumbled to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and mouthed, 'Malfoy' before sitting down and stealing one of Dean's Chocolate Frogs.

Neville scooted aside so Ron could sit down next to Harry, who patted his best-friend on the shoulder, "good to see you, mate."

Ron stopped his mumbling for a moment to smile sheepishly at him, "hi, Harry mate, sorry, Malfoy's just – ugh he makes me so angry! Pompous arse!"

"What'd he do this time?" Harry asked.

"What he always does, looks down on us."

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "he insulted Ron's robes."

Harry looked at what Ron was wearing. His friend had shot up again over the summer so his robes were now a couple inches too short for him, they flapped around his calves instead of his ankles. "Mate…" Harry stopped, he actually agreed with Malfoy that Ron needed new robes, but he knew that his friends' family couldn't afford it and any attention he gave to the problem, or offer of help, would only upset Ron. So, he zipped his mouth shut on the issue and just nodded along. "He's definitely a pompous git. Just ignore him mate."

"Yeah!" Seamus crowed around a mouthful of candy that made his gums look like they were bleeding, "I for one think those robes match your eyes, they're _very_ flattering!" he winked, "Malfoy's just jealous, mate."

"Oi, lay off!" Ron yelled, throwing a colourfully wrapped lolly at the Irish boy's head.

Harry laughed and ducked when Seamus retaliated with his own sweets.

A couple of hours later the train started slowing down. There was a scramble for belongings as they pulled into the station and hundreds of children started pouring of the train. Hagrid started calling for first years and Harry waved at his big friend before heading up to carriages, his friend's trailing along behind him. Harry stopped dead when they reached the line of carriages, Ron bumped into him and Harry stumbled. "What's pulling the carriages?" He asked, looking at Hermione. The girl looked at the carriages and frowned.

"Nothing, just like normal, Harry."

Harry shook his head, there were big, horse like beasts attached to each carriage.

"Thestrals."

Harry looked around at the light voice, a small, blonde girl was looking up at the carriages to his right. She turned and smiled at him. "You can see them now because you've seen death. That's when they become visible. Beautiful creatures, aren't they?" She didn't wait for an answer, turning around and wandering off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Thestrals?" Harry repeated, looking back at the ghostly horses.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione called, already up and sitting in the closest carriage, Ron was climbing up too. Harry shook his head and made sure to skirt well around the Thestrals pulling their carriage as he got on.

The carriage started moving and Harry sighed, "Cedric." He murmured, staring at the Thestrals as they pulled their carriage along, up the path towards Hogwarts. They castle loomed larger than life in front of them and Harry waited for the sense of relief he usually felt as he neared the castle. What he felt instead was the sharp pang of pain up his arm that he had managed to forget for a while as he reunited with his friends.

Harry sat through a long dinner and a speech filled with Dumbledore's sparkling eyes before he was finally able to collapse into bed. He said goodnight as quickly as he could and pulled the curtains closed. He cast a silencing charm and finally let his glamour fall, "aghhhh!" he cried, clutching at his arm. This was getting ridiculous, he couldn't keep dealing with this pain in silence. First thing in the morning he would go to the library, there had to be something in one of the millions of books in there that would tell him what was happening to him.

 **Thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
